


Pride

by HoodieHeda



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Excessive appreciation of Kate's muscles, F/F, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: A year after her divorce, Rana is still finding herself and becoming comfortable in her identity. Pride season arrives and Kate - with help from Sophie - decides it's time for Rana to attend her first celebration.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I am so out of practice with writing, but Kana kind of latched onto me and I couldn't escape so here it is. Huge thanks to ninjamming-fic on Tumblr for encouraging me and reading through this a ridiculous number of times (also for caps-locking about Kana with me on whatsapp). If you're not reading her Kana fic then... I have no idea what you've been reading instead.

“Rana stop messin’,” Kate laughed as Rana once again tugged at the end of the rainbow feather boa tucked beneath the neck of her jacket, “it’s not a formal dinner. It’s Pride, and you look great.” Kate tapped Rana’s hand as it lowered to her side, leaving the invitation there but not doing anything more.

Today was already a big step for Rana Habeeb, Kate didn’t want to spook her, even if it was just a handhold.

Rana bit her lip and scanned the front window of the Webster house for life, absentmindedly slipping her hand into Kate’s and squeezing. Kate’s smile stretched into a grin as she squeezed back and ushered Rana towards the front door, catching a shadow of movement just beyond it and holding back her laughter at the sight of the blonde bob.

The door was flung open with such vigor that Rana almost crushed Kate’s fingers in shock - though she never let go, Kate noticed - and Sally Webster stood in the entrance, beaming in what Kate had to assume was a self-printed t-shirt with Macklemore on the front, the word “ALLY” printed in thick marker across her forehead.

“Happy Pride!” Sally pulled a party popper from seemingly nowhere, sending ribbons of colourful paper fluttering over them, well, mostly into Rana’s hair but she didn’t seem phased.

They stood in silence for a moment, Kate struggling not to laugh while Rana surreptitiously attempted to remove the paper from her hair. She was wildly unsuccessful but Kate didn’t have the heart to intervene.

Sally sighed and smiled again, pulling them both towards the door for a hug. Kate politely extracted herself after a moment, stepping into the room and nodding at Tim. 

She pretended not to notice Rana lingering in the hug for a moment longer.

Turning around to look towards the buffet, Kate scanned the room, finding it covered in rainbow streamers, flags, not to mention the Tegan and Sara playlist and-

“ _ FUCK!” _ Kate stumbled backwards after turning to find herself staring at a dead-eyed Ellen Degeneres, standing not three feet behind her.

Sally, unphased as ever, released Rana and stepped back inside, “Oh, you’ve found Ellen! You know, as part of my research on the LGBT community when my Sophie came out, I watched quite a lot of her show. What a  _ remarkable _ woman! One of the reasons I’m  _ proud _ to be an ally.”

Kate nodded and stared at the life-sized cardboard cutout of Ellen Degeneres, stood near the TV in the room. Rana came to stand near her as she glanced at Tim, unspoken questions all over her face.

He shrugged, “It arrived last night after I was in bed; came down this mornin’ and almost shit myself. Looked like a rainbow had thrown up in here and I had to fight a bloody pint-sized lesbian intruder on no breakfast.” Kate valiantly contained her laugh and instead coughed in response, feeling her heartbeat calm gradually.

“Yes well, it was a last minute change of plans and I had to get this ready!” Sally exclaimed, casting a disparaging look at Tim, “Not that you were much help, might I add.”

“I was asleep! Didn’t expect you to be decoratin’ the house at 1am.”

“Not to mention what you did to poor Ellen!” 

Tim caught Kate’s gaze and inclined his head towards the stairs, likely attempting to get her to find Sophie, “I thought she was a robber!”

“You took her head off Tim! That’s homophobia!” 

“Well it’s back on isn’t it?” Tim was spluttering, before he paused, “And she’s made of flamin’ cardboard!”

Sally’s eyes were wide and earnest, her eyebrows high on her forehead. Wrinkles creased the letters there, and Kate had a faint thought about whether that pen was permanent. “Oh that’s just not the  _ point _ Tim…”

Kate could feel Rana laughing beside her as they tiptoed towards the stairs, their fingers linked again. They could hear Sophie banging around in the bathroom and lingered near the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey,” Rana pulled on the end of Kate’s sleeve, prompting her to look down at Rana, “thank you, for doing this with me.” Rana’s eyes were soft and a little shimmery, and Kate  _ had _ to kiss her when she looked at her like that, so she did.

Rana sighed and pushed into the kiss as always, squeezing Kate’s wrist as she pulled back and smiled. Kate cleared her throat, “Yeah, well, couldn’t send you by yourself could I? The first time we all went to a gay bar you were like lesbian catnip…”

Rana swatted her shoulder but didn’t quite manage to hide the satisfied little smile on her face as she turned to look up the still empty stairs. Kate eyed the quirk of her lips in delight, “Besides, never taken a girlfriend to Pride before-”

“Mhmm, really?” Rana pushed herself against Kate slyly, “Am I your first then?” Rana batted her eyelashes and Kate snorted, pinching Rana’s waist in response.

“You’re not even tipsy yet, can’t  _ wait _ to see you at 2am,” Kate turned to shout up the stairs, “Soph? We’re here and Sally is bouncing off the walls to get started.”

Sophie appeared at the top, hair wavy and make-up done, pink glittery flags emblazoned across both cheeks. She hopped down the stairs, looking as excited as she had in weeks.

Kate went to prod her cheek near the flag and her hand was smacked away, “Took your time Soph.”

Sophie scoffed, “Didn’t want ta interrupt did I? Like a bloody soft-porn a second ago, you two.”

Rana had turned slightly pink but Kate grinned, “Know a whole lot about soft-porn, eh Sophie?”

Sophie didn’t honour the comment with a response and instead turned to Rana, “Why you’re dating her, I have  _ no  _ idea.” She shared a smile with Rana as Kate made indignant noises next to them.

“Uh, excuse me, you were  _ so _ into me when we met!” Kate squinted at Sophie, “Also how did you do those flags?” 

Sophie sighed and grabbed them both by the hands, pulling them back into the front room. Rana shot Kate a look that told her to  _ behave _ and Kate made sure to keep her face innocent. In truth, Kate was relieved that she and Sophie had fallen back into the easy friendship they’d had at the start, especially with everything that happened around Caz. She had been scared they’d drift apart, but instead Sophie had been a rock when everything around - what Kate had been calling in her head -  _ The Rana Situation _ blew up.

Sophie had shown up, uninvited, to Kate’s newly rented flat with wine and chocolate, mouthing off about not being told sooner. She still remembers the shell-shocked look on Rana’s face when someone immediately treated her with kindness and acceptance after knowing what she did.

Sophie Webster, Kate had decided, wasn’t a friend you let yourself lose.

So she let herself be manhandled into the front room by Sophie, putting up token resistance all the same.

Cut-out Ellen was still stood there, and upon a longer inspection Kate noticed the tape around her neck, giving her the appearance of wearing a thick, semi transparent choker. She caught Tim’s gaze as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. 

Someone cleared their throat and Kate turned back around. Sally had pulled a table forwards and was wielding a brush in what could only be described as a  _ predatory _ manner.

“Kate, believe me when I say I  _ really _ have no intention of dating you now.” Sophie winked at Rana, who smiled back at her, “And mum did them. She tried to put one on Tim for practice in his favourite colours when we were in town…”

“I wanted to make sure the paint quality was good, honestly you never know what is in these things.” Sally was concentrating on opening one of the paints on the table, but still managed to sound as exasperated as ever.

Tim barked out a laugh, “Oh so you decided to make me your guinea pig? Almost got me mounted, you did.”

Sally looked up as she trailed off, “Well, how was I to know it was the Leathers Pride flag? You did get a  _ lot _ of attention on the way back though, you should really be grateful.” She blinked and zeroed in on Kate, “Anyway, it would be my  _ pleasure _ to paint some flags on you, Kate. I’m really quite the artiste, you know.”

She acquiesced to Sally’s wishes and moved to sit down next to her. In truth, the flags on Sophie looked great, and what better occasion for face paint than Pride?

“Now Rana,” Sally had started with the pink stripes on Kate’s cheek, “Will you be wanting a flag?”

Kate caught Rana’s eyes, raising her eyebrows in question. It wasn’t the face paint that Rana would be conflicted over, Kate knew, it would be which flag to get. Over the past few months, Rana had realised that she most definitely wasn’t in the realms of heterosexuality - good news for Kate - but was still busy sorting through what she suspected had been years of compulsory heterosexuality. Kate knew it could be  _ years _ before Rana was comfortable enough to label herself as one thing or the other, and she may never do it at all.

Kate cleared her throat, “How about a rainbow flag, babe?”

She could see the relief in Rana’s eyes as she smiled brilliantly at Sally, “Yeah, rainbow flag please.”

“Oh  _ brilliant, _ ” Sally looked to be positively bursting with excitement, “I’ll get to use the blue again! It looked a little stark on Tim but I’m sure it’ll look wonderful with your skin tone. You have to think about these things you know.”

Within no time, Kate’s flags were finished and Rana was ushered over to take her place, her eyes shining with excitement.

And when she looked over at Kate, as Sally started the first stripe, a lot of love.

* * *

 

“Quick, on the bus before she follows us.” Sophie was pushing urgently at Kate and Rana, hands splayed at the smalls of their backs and sending them stumbling towards the bemused driver. Sophie was glancing comically over her shoulder as Sally waved enthusiastically where she was stood at the bus stop, mini-rainbow flags fluttering in each hand.

Rana was still giggling at the display as Kate paid the driver then went to take Rana’s hand again. Apparently not quick enough for Sophie, who huffed and urged them both forwards again. Kate sputtered, “Oi! Hands off the goods Webster!” Sophie winked and slapped her butt, drawing a squeak from Kate and another round of laughter from Rana. Kate turned to her girlfriend, “Uh, shouldn’t you have a problem with another woman touching my arse?”

Rana sent her best “reassuring nurse” smile towards the particularly affronted elderly lady sat in the seat near them before responding in a much lower voice, “Well, it’s a nice arse, she’s only  _ human _ Kate.” She squeezed Kate’s hand and dragged her towards the back of the bus, “Now come sit down so we can talk without giving Beryl a heart failure, her blood pressure isn’t the  _ best _ .”

They piled in at the back, ignoring the slightly musty smell of the old seats and pulling off their jackets. Rana hesitated with hers, glancing around the bus reflexively before she even realised she was doing it. Kate recognised the look in her eyes, remembered feeling a similar discomfort swirling in her stomach when she was a young teenager on her way to her first Pride.

She had never been ashamed of herself - say what you want about the Connor family but they took care of their own, and Kate had been no exception - but the potential reactions of complete strangers was something she still had to think about occasionally. 

Kate noticed Sophie studying Rana at the same time, and as they locked eyes they made a silent pact to be as flamboyantly lesbian as they’d ever been.

(They may have made this pact over text the night before, but a little confirmation never hurt.)

Kate went to unbutton her thick denim shirt, ignoring the scandalised stare from Rana, to reveal her  _ bright _ rainbow crop top underneath. Sophie wolf-whistled as Rana continued to stare, and Kate shrugged at her girlfriend, “Me and Soph figured you’d be more comfortable if we looked, uhm-”

“ _ Really  _ gay. Like two of the most obvious lesbians you’ve ever seen in ya life.” Sophie cut in, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a large flag, draping it across the back of her legs and tying it around her waist for it to form a sort of cape.

Rana was smiling, “Well,” she pulled off her jacket, leaving her in a loose white top with her rainbow feathers draped around her neck, “now I feel underdressed.” She looked far more relaxed, though her eyes were crinkled with bemusement at Kate’s outfit. She eyed her exposed stomach again and cleared her throat softly, “Not that I’m complaining-”

“Good, don’t ruin it for the rest of us, yeah?” Sophie interjected from where she was lounging across three seats against the window, lazily eyeing Kate in a way that Kate knew would make Rana jealous if she hadn’t already explained the specific dynamics of their friendship.

As it was, Rana rolled her eyes, only pulling her gaze upwards when Kate tensed her abs so deliberately that she  _ had  _ to look away before she did something rash, “- _ but _ what was your plan if we had Manchester weather? A crop-top in the rain?”

“Well, obviously I’d have been kept warm by my smokin’ hot girlfriend.” Kate grinned, pleased with herself as Sophie groaned so dramatically she sounded as if she’d been shot. Rana, for her part, looked as if she didn’t know whether to be flattered by the compliment or cringe at the line. She settled on both simultaneously, smiling with a crinkled nose to give a vaguely pained expression.

Sophie barked out a laugh, “Alright Casanova, don’t use up all your best lines just yet, we’re not even off the bus and Rana is  _ not _ drunk enough to enjoy them.”

Rana’s lips were twitching but she ignored Sophie, “I thought it was very sweet, actually.” 

Kate pursed her lips to hide her own smile but broke after a moment, “Nah, it was shockin’,” She paused to let Rana finally laugh, watching her fondly, “I appreciate the effort though babe.”

Kate was delighted to see that Rana barely checked the bus before leaning over to give her a soft peck on the lips in response.

* * *

 

Kate felt Rana link their fingers together as they started to push through the crowd in the Village, already rammed with people even before the Parade. She saw her gazing around with the same slightly wide eyes she’s pretty sure she had at her first Pride.

It’s one thing knowing sexualities and genders are diverse, but it’s an entirely new experience to see the community in person, all celebrating together at that.

She squeezed Rana’s fingers as Sophie returned to them, beer in plastic cups in hand and flag fluttering behind her. Kate noticed a mark on her friend’s cheek and upon closer inspection realised it was lipstick.

She let her jaw drop open comically, “Already? Quicker operator than I remember you being, Soph.”

Sophie pulled her mouth to the side in her typical unimpressed stare, “First of all, you were  _ engaged,  _ I wasn’t even  _ trying _ for the first couple months.” She handed Kate her beer, “And maybe I just wasn’t all that interested.” She gave Kate a once-over and shrugged, laughing into her drink as Kate smacked her arm.

Sophie held onto Rana’s drink for the time-being; she seemed very occupied with studying each and every person who pushed past them. Two teenage girls walked past, giggling together with their hands tightly clasped, and Kate saw Rana’s eyes flit over their hijabs, one of which was brightly striped as a rainbow.

Kate cleared her throat after a moment, “You wanna go stand near the Parade route? We’ll need to go soon to get a decent view.”

Rana blinked and turned back to her, smiling brighter than she had all day, “Course, we’re coming back later anyway.”

Sophie led the way back to the Main Street and Kate concentrated on stopping Rana from accidentally walking into too many people. Rana’s slack-jawed awe at the buzzing sense of happiness around her was one of the most adorable things Kate had ever seen, even if she  _ did  _ have to steer her through the crowd like you would a toddler.

They were stopped at various points along the way, generally by other Pride goers for compliments on their outfits and often their glittery flags on their faces (though a pact was made to never tell Sally). At one point an especially handsome Drag King stopped them to invite them all to his show later, and then proceeded to hit on them all in quick succession. Kate was too busy enjoying the flustered if bewildered look on Rana’s face to really respond, but Sophie took his leaflet and agreed to go if they had time.

As they got to the gate and moved out onto the pavement, searching for a decent spot, the light grey cloud that had blanketed the sky all morning started to dissipate and the sun began to shine through. It reflected off Rana’s hair and lit her face so brilliantly that Kate almost walked into the back of Sophie.

She pulled Rana into her side and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

“Love you.”

Rana bit her lip and grinned, squeezing Kate’s hand tighter and bumping into her. “Love you too, weirdo.”

Kate’s jaw hurt from smiling, even as Sophie turned to roll her eyes at them.

(Kate saw her hide her smile as she turned back around, Sophie Webster was  _ soft _ .)

They found a spot away from some of the larger crowds, slotting themselves in on the pavement.

“It’ll be starting soon,” Kate said, checking her watch, “but it’ll be a bit before it reaches us, we’re halfway down the route.”

She was right, in fact it was almost half an hour before the first walkers reached them, music pumping from the speakers on their floats and cheers competing to drown it out. 

Some of the groups they knew: the police, the ambulance service, the fire brigade, various sports teams and societies. Lots of charities, some political parties, and a lot of companies. After ten minutes, Kate was hoarse from cheering and Rana had stickers covering her shirt and a bag full of badges.

The Christian LGBT society walked past to cheers, but Kate was busy waiting for Rana to realise who was after them.

She realised just before they reached them, and went briefly silent as the Muslim LGBT group approached. Kate rubbed the small of her back as they passed, only jumping slightly as Rana finally snapped out of her surprise long enough to scream her support. 

Kate looked over at Sophie and they both grinned; this  _ had  _ been the best idea.

* * *

 

They collapsed on the grass on top of Sophie’s flag, having made their way back into the village and finding an empty space near one of the stadiums to sit in.

Kate flopped dramatically backwards, her head thumping against the ground harder than she intended and drawing a groan out of her. Sophie sighed at the display and went to get drinks, leaving Rana to shuffle over to Kate.

She pouted up at Rana, who laughed but gently carded her fingers through Kate’s hair, scratching softly at the top of her neck in a way that made Kate’s eyes flutter shut. They were still closed when Rana kissed her, more confidently than she had all day, lingering with her other hand tilting Kate’s face up. She pulled back briefly before kissing her again, capturing Kate’s bottom lip until they were smiling so widely they bumped teeth.

Laughing, Rana placed a kiss on the tip of Kate’s nose before sitting up a little, leaning next to Kate on one arm and looking down at her.

Kate blushed as Rana’s gaze traced her face, journeying down her neck and back up to her eyes. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.” Rana’s free hand moved to trace up and down Kate’s forearm, tickling the inside of her wrist. Kate could feel herself blushing harder as she groaned and threw an arm across her face, “What? Don’t start getting all coy now, Miss-Crop-top.”

Kate peeked out from under her arm, raising an eyebrow, “I knew you’d love it. Want me to do some sit ups for ya?”

Rana sighed, “I was  _ trying  _ to be sweet.” She shuffled back so she was leaning against a tree, beckoning Kate closer to lay her head on her lap. Kate sat up without using her arms, winking at Rana as she did so, before moving to lie back down, head comfortably on Rana’s thighs.

Rana’s hand fell naturally to twist in Kate’s hair while her other traced her bicep, scratching up her shoulder and back down.

There was a brief silence, and then, “Kate?” Rana’s voice was quiet, only just enough to be heard over the music and hum of the crowd around them.

“Mhmm?” Kate opened her eyes lazily and looked up at Rana, catching her hand and lifting it to her lips to kiss it.

“Thanks, for… this.” Rana seemed frustrated at not being able to explain herself better, “I couldn’t have come here without you,  _ or _ Sophie.”

Kate smiled softly, “You’d have managed, might’ve taken some time but you’d have done it.”

“Done what?” Sophie dropped down next to them with an arm full of beer bottles, “Sorry I took so long, the stall was rammed and then mum decided to ring up to remind me about  _ wearing suncream Sophie _ and  _ the dangers of sun exposure, darling _ .” She took a sip of her drink, “I’m barely showin’ any skin.”

Rana was laughing at the mention of Sally, managing to sober up in time to actually respond to Sophie, “I was thanking Kate for bringing me here,  _ you _ and Kate.”

She looked at Sophie earnestly, who shrugged and brought her bottle to her lips again, “Told ya, best lesbians ya could’ve asked for, us two.” Kate kicked her not so gently in the shin, “Oi! Okay, okay, not the time, right. You’re very welcome, Rana, my pleasure and all that.” Despite her gruff tone, her cheeks were dusted pink. Rana was grinning at the display, and she huffed, “Right, whatever, I think it’s time to hit the stalls and get drunk because I am  _ not _ dealing with  _ this-”  _ she waved her finger in their direction “display sober.”

Kate - to her embarrassment - whined a little at the thought of moving from her comfy pillow, but sat up nonetheless, biting back a smile as Rana brushed a stray piece of grass from her hair.

The streets of the Village were packed out by this point and it was almost dusk. Rana had stopped at various stalls to inspect the buttons and merch being sold, and Sophie was still wiping tears from her eyes after seeing Rana’s reaction to a woman curled inside a small metal cage. Kate, for her part, had seen these displays before, but couldn’t help following Rana as she flitted from stall to stall.

By  _ far _ the most interesting had been the one selling various sex toys, something Rana had tried to walk past quickly but had her eyes betray her, lingering on the display.

Kate had leaned in to speak closely into Rana’s ear, “You can be totally open with me, y’know? Anything you want, I just want you happy.”

She had smirked as Rana shivered and muttered a quick “ _ later, _ Kate” in response.

They didn’t have that talk later - if  _ later _ had meant anytime that night. In fact, that evening saw them taking up the drag king’s offer of drinks and a great show, with Rana reaching her tipsy stage and showing a great deal of enthusiasm for someone who had been near mute at the start of the day. They had left the drag bar much tipsier than they had arrived, and Sophie with a couple of extra lipstick marks prints on her face.

They bar hopped for the next few hours, and as the clock hit midnight, they made their way into their sixth club of the night. They managed to find a small table tucked away in the back corner and sat on the overly squishy seats, sinking down into them almost immediately. It was dark and heavy bass music was vibrating through the air, a stark contrast to the karaoke pub they’d just spent an hour or so inside.

Kate was too tipsy to know if her singing had been up to her usual standards, but from the intense kiss Rana had planted on her the second she left the stage, she felt she did okay.

Sophie had added to her collection of lipstick marks in another club an hour previously, and while Kate may have been primarily concerned with Rana’s comfort and enjoyment, it didn’t mean she wasn’t keeping an eye on Sophie as well.

Considering all she did for Kate - even unknowingly - while Rana was still with Zeedan and afterwards, she wanted to make sure Sophie wasn’t left out.

It seemed she needn’t have worried considering it looked like half the lipstick-wearing population of Manchester had planted one on Sophie that day.

“Babe!” Kate jumped a little as Rana shouted into her ear, leaning forwards on the sofa and swaying a little, “I can go get drinks?” Kate swallowed as Rana swayed even closer, lips brushing her ear a little, little puffs of air sending shivers down her spine.

Kate cleared her throat and avoided looking at Sophie’s smirk, “Yeah uhm, you want me to go?”

Rana had already hopped up, surprisingly steady considering the cocktails she’d already drank that night, “No, you stay, I need to get some water anyway.” She disappeared into the crowd.

“She’s really self-aware when ya remember how much she’s had to drink.” Sophie remarked, sounding both surprised and impressed.

“I mean last time she was this drunk she got a little  _ impulsive.”  _ She shot Sophie a look, to which she responded with a peal of laughter.

“Yeah, you’re  _ welcome. _ ” Sophie eyed her closer, and Kate tried not to laugh as her eyes became a little unfocused, “You’re… not as drunk as you should be.”

Kate nodded, “I’ve been drinking water between alcohol, someone has to get us home safe and I am  _ not _ calling Sally down here.”

“Huh, good point.” She pointed a little unsteadily at Kate, “Clever one, you are.”

Kate squinted, “Okay  _ Yoda, _ maybe it’s you who should be on the water.” She laughed at Sophie’s affronted stare but never heard the response as a woman who most  _ definitely wasn’t Rana _ sat down next to her, smiling brightly.

Kate coughed a little, “Uhm, hi?”

“Hi!” The girl, blonde - though the lighting made it difficult for Kate to tell for sure - responded, “I’m Amy!” She was having to shout to be heard over the music, but seemed to be leaning far too close to Kate than necessary.

Kate glared at Sophie who was sniggering behind Amy, and returned a kind if overly polite smile to her, “I’m Kate.”

“And I’m Rana, that’s Sophie!” An arm had fallen around her shoulders and a moment later a weight fell into Kate’s lap. Instinctively, she moved her arms around Rana’s waist, “Glad we’re all introduced!” Rana’s smile was distinctly less polite than Kate’s had been, and had a decidedly predatory glint to it.

Amy, despite her drunkenness, seemed to realise she was in grave danger, but for reasons unknown to Kate, plowed on with a slightly dimmer smile. “Uhm, enjoying Pride?”

The question was directed at Kate, even as she held an entire Rana in her lap, “Yeah, it’s… it’s been great, right babe?” She looked up at Rana, smiling in a “play-nice” kind of fashion.

Rana’s hand planted itself firmly on Kate’s stomach in a possessive display that would mildly irritate Kate if Rana wasn’t so drunk or so cute as she did so. So “playing nice” seemed out of the question, Kate reflected, good to know. “Yep, me and my  _ girlfriend _ have had an  _ amazing _ time.”

Amy appeared to take stock of her life choices for a moment, “Okay so my bad, you’re clearly not single-”

“She’s not.” Rana interjected with a sugar-sweet smile, fingers circling over Kate’s stomach in a supremely distracting way.

“But-” Sophie leaned to the side, catching Amy’s eye and winking, “I absolutely am, and  _ you _ are gorgeous.” Amy giggled despite herself and turned around entirely to face Sophie, who was lounging on the seats looking as self-satisfied as Kate had ever seen her.

Rana sighed and leaned further sideways into Kate. She buried her face into her neck as she circled her arm tighter around Kate’s back, grasping at her shirt. Kate closed her eyes and steeled herself briefly before looking over at the table where Rana had planted their drinks. Interestingly, the shots she had clearly bought for Kate and Sophie were empty, while a glass of what looked suspiciously like water remained full.

Kate cleared her throat delicately, fully aware that she was soon to be dealing with drunk Rana, and tilted her head down to speak into her ear, “You took the shots, didn’t you.”

Rana groaned and nodded, “Uh huh, I just…”

Kate paused to let her continue, but it seemed the shots had hit Rana like a truck and she was too busy planting featherlight kisses on her neck to finish her sentence. 

Kate’s stomach flipped.

“Rana? You okay?” She prompted when Rana remained silent.

“Mhmm,” Rana peeked up from where she was nestled in Kate’s neck, “You smell  _ amazing. _ ” The kisses were firmer now, leading up in a line to the sensitive spot behind Kate’s ear where she paused. Kate could feel her grin against her skin as she moved to graze her teeth ever so slightly there, soothing it with a hot swipe of her tongue and Kate was thankful for the bass because her moan was  _ audible. _

“Oh my G-” A gentle bite on her earlobe, “Ohhh- _ kay _ Rana, babe we’re in  _ public.” _ Kate hissed, shifting in her seat despite herself and wishing desperately that they were back at the flat. Rana was scratching at her stomach again, like she usually did when they were… Kate squeezed her thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the pressure with limited results.

“It’s dark,” Rana’s lips were back on Kate’s pulse point, and from the sweet sting she felt she knew she’d be wearing a lot of concealer the next day, “Nobody is paying attention, even Sophie is distracted by Tracy, or whatever her name was…” From the way Rana’s hand moved down to grip Kate’s thigh, thumb rubbing firm circles there in a way that sent a rush of heat into Kate’s stomach, Rana remembered exactly what Amy’s name was.

Kate summoned every last bit of reserve she had to cover Rana’s hand with her own and pulled it away. She lifted Rana off her lap, ignoring her protests and standing up while straightening her shirt. She looked at where Rana was slouched on the seat, “Bathroom, now.”

Rana stood so quickly she stumbled forward. Kate rolled her eyes but steadied her, taking her hand in one hand and the glass of water in the other before leading her quickly through the crowd to the bathroom. Kate was fully aware of what Rana had had in mind the second Kate told her where they were going, and clocked the brief look of despair on her face when she noticed the bathroom was buzzing with club-goers. She led Rana over to the sinks and handed her the water, “Drink.” She grinned at Rana’s irritated expression as she bent down to splash water on her face.

Looking in the mirror, she could already see an angry bruise forming on her neck. She also noted Rana eyeing it proudly as she dutifully drank her water, refilling it upon Kate’s request and drinking some more.

“See? Totally not drunk!” Rana smiled, but her eyes were still a little unfocused in a way that made her look a little dazed. Her hair was still ruffled from her antics earlier, and the Pride flags on her cheeks were smudged.

She looked  _ adorable. _

Until her eyes suddenly focused a little as she gripped Kate’s forearm and dragged her into a stall, locking the door behind them.

“Rana!” Kate whispered, “Everyone saw us come in here!”

Rana stepped forward, pressing against Kate so she backed up against the door. Her fingers tripped up Kate’s arms before grasping her by the shoulders and pressing her back further. “So? They all saw me drinking water, they’d think I’m drunk and got ill.”

“Uh,  _ no, _ ” Kate felt herself responding to Rana’s proximity anyway, arms circling around Rana, “They’ll think we’re  _ fucking  _ in a bathroom stall.”

Rana crushed their lips together, pressing close with a groan. Kate gave in for just a moment, kissing back eagerly, letting Rana’s tongue slip against hers and feeling an embarrassing whine rise in her throat as she did so. Her hands had automatically gone to cradle Rana’s face but before she knew it, one was down and clutching at Rana’s waist. A few seconds more and it was even lower. Her fingertips dug into her skin, making Rana push forward harder and bite on her bottom lip.

Someone outside the bathroom laughed like a hyena and it jolted Kate out of her fog. She pulled back, “ _ Wait, _ we’re not gonna fuck in a bathroom stall, right?” She didn’t move her hand.

Rana was breathing hot little exhales into the crook of her neck, but looked up, “ _ No,  _ we’re not. We’re going to  _ fuck, _ ” she pulled Kate’s hips against hers, “Back at the flat later. This is just… a warm up. Like… at the gym.”

“You’re proper weird sometimes,” Kate leaned forwards again, lips brushing against Rana’s, “I’m giving us five minutes.”

Rana smirked in victory and kissed her.

* * *

 

Sophie cheered as they returned to their seats. Amy had seemingly disappeared but Kate saw the telltale scrawl of digits written up the inside of her forearm. “You took longer than I expected,” She was eyeing Kate in a  _ knowing _ fashion and Kate blushed when she realised why, “With you in that kind of mood Rana, I’m shocked she made it off the dance floor.”

Kate’s face was hot as she pointed an accusatory finger in Sophie’s face, “I told you that after  _ two bottles of wine, _ and you promised to never bring it up again.” Sophie was laughing though, and  _ damnit _ Kate was a little too love drunk today to stay angry at her friend. Especially with Rana’s hands running soothingly up and down her back. She took the drink Sophie was offering her and her muttered “traitor” was probably too quiet to be heard anyway.

Rana’s fingers settled just above her hipbone as she snaked an arm around her waist and pressed in close. She leaned into Kate’s ear, “Ignore her, you know I like how  _ worked up _ you get.”

Sophie pulled a face, “I dunno know what you just said to her but her jaw like… unhinged. Gross.” She finished her drink as Kate faced the ceiling to calm herself, “Right, we’re going dancing.” Her empty glass was slammed down with finality, and it had been decided.

They were going dancing.

The floor was pretty packed as it was, and so they found a space on the edge of the floor for themselves. Rana appeared to be sobering up ever so slightly, but it didn’t stop her from pulling Kate close, arms around her shoulders.

Unable to resist when Rana looked at her like that, she tilted her head to kiss her. Even after a year of being out and open with Rana, having the privilege to kiss her in public, to hold her hand on dates and wrap a familiar arm around her waist gave Kate such a dizzying high she wasn’t sure it would ever leave. Rana’s lips were soft, and she pressed a little harder forward, letting her mouth open a little more.

Rana squeaked and pulled away, turning around in fury to find out who thought it had been a good idea to grind bodily on her while she was clearly otherwise occupied. To Kate’s amusement, that person had been Sophie, who wasn’t letting up anytime soon.

Rana looked over her shoulder to raise a quizzical eyebrow at Kate, who was too busy laughing to do anything but shrug. Kate laughed harder at Sophie’s briefly shocked expression when Rana turned back around and started dancing on Sophie.

Kate leaned in, “Want me to give you two some time alone?” She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep a somewhat straight face.

Rana tutted and grabbed her arms, pulling Kate against her back and shouting her response. “You’re not going  _ anywhere.” _

They danced for another hour or so, Kate frequently bursting into laughter when Rana would actually flirt back with Sophie - something she  _ clearly _ hadn’t prepared for. By far her favourite moment was when Rana decided to grind backwards into Sophie, rolling her body entirely against her as she went suddenly very still. 

Kate was also pleased to find that she couldn’t see even the barest flicker of jealousy in Rana’s eyes when Sophie beckoned Kate over, curled finger and wicked grin, for her turn with Kate.

By the time they emerged into the night it was well past 2am. Kate hadn’t drank alcohol since a quick shot an hour earlier, and had a glass of water half an hour after that. As such, she felt a bit like she was looking after two excitable puppies.

_ Very  _ cute, but all over each other and unsteady on their feet.

She hovered behind them as they weaved down the pavement, giggling at something Sophie had said moments earlier. From their obvious and frequent glances backwards, Kate had a sneaking suspicion it had been something about her.

She genuinely didn’t want to know.

Rana stumbled and Sophie caught her awkwardly, almost falling flat on her face herself if Kate hadn’t swept a steadying arm around the both of them. She pulled herself in between them, “Probably time to call it a night, yeah?”

“Ooooh,” Sophie drew out the word, “alright  _ grandma… _ ” The effect was lessened as she tripped over her own feet and almost sent Kate and Rana into the wall. She straightened up, not even a little sheepish as she pulled the flag tighter around her waist, “Hones- Honestly Rana, I dunno how you put up with her.”

Kate made a vaguely offended noise but noted the telltale twitch of Sophie’s lips as Rana laughed, giggled really, in response. Leaning past Kate, who tightened her grip on Rana’s waist to keep her steady, she stage whispered to Sophie, “It’s the arms.”

Sophie snorted with laughter, “Oh  _ definitely. _ ”

“Er,” Kate felt she needed to take control of the situation before it escalated, “right charmers, you two. Feel like a slab of meat stood here.”

“Aww,” Rana kissed her wetly on the cheek and cuddled closer, making it even harder to maintain a straight course down the pavement, “I was kidding, you big baby.” There was a brief silence before Rana broke into laughter, not managing to maintain her composure, “the arms really help though.”

Kate groaned, using said arms to shepherd them safely to the taxi she had called earlier. The taxi driver had the haunted look of a man who had already taxied people of all levels of inebriated and exposed from the Village that night. She shot him an apologetic smile, gave him Sophie’s address and managed to pile Sophie and Rana into the back, sitting in between them.

The silence of the taxi had the immediate effect it always did on drunk Rana, and she laid her head down on Kate’s shoulder. Her hand sought out Kate’s to grasp it before she lazily closed her eyes. Kate kissed her softly on the top of the head and she sighed in response, pushing as close as her seatbelt would allow.

Sophie was staring out the window, looking as content as Kate could remember her being recently. “Rana’s a laugh, I’d forgotten.” She didn’t look at Kate as she spoke but poked her in the side. Her words were hushed for Rana’s sake.

“Mmm,” Kate hummed her agreement, “Thanks for coming with us today, Soph. Meant a lot to both of us.”

Sophie smiled, head still leaning against the car door, “You know me; always here to help a friend.” She paused, “I’m pretty great like that.”

“Ruiner.” Kate pinched the back of Sophie’s hand, “Seriously, thanks.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t go soft on me Connor.” She was grinning, though, so Kate took that to be the end of the conversation.

Rana was snoring softly where she was pressed against Kate’s shoulder, and Kate laughed a little when she saw the rainbow feather boa ruffling with the soft exhales. She leaned her head back against the seat.

Pride had been pretty great this year.

  
  
  



End file.
